Freedom and Redemption of the Rebellion
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Fleeing the destruction of their home system Sol, the Prototype Deep Space Station Valhalla arrives in a new system where on vaugely similar planet a rebellion is about to take place, what will they do and with whom will they side. Fem-Kira/OC,PtRSidestor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Code Geass or Gundam SEED

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks_

Prologue

_Terminal Prototype Repair and Construction Deep Space Exploration Station '_Valhalla_' Command Room, Two Years After the Second Bloody Valentine War_

"Enemy Force have broken through the Primary defensive lines!"

"Squads 2 and 3 have been wiped out!"

"Enemy Ships on approach!"

"But Cagalli!" Kira shouted over the constant stream of bad news coming in, she was about twenty with waist length brown wavy hair with expressive Amethyst eyes and a swollen stomach showing her pregnancy "If we launch in our units we will be able to turn the tide of battle!"

"_You know as well as I do Kira that isn't possible!_" Cagalli retorted from the cockpit of her suit Rouge Freedom "_With the majority of the Gundam pilots dead our forces moral is at its lowest, you and the people are the best chance for our way of life to survive!_"

"But what about you!" Kira protested "You are the last surviving leader of ORB! You are needed, I need you!"

"_Kira,_" Cagalli whispered "_I'm sorry but the Freedom Rouge is the last Gundam we have on the field_ _I'm the only reason they are fighting right now, that and the fact that _Valhalla_ is still surviving so please, live._"

Kira sobbed as she tried to protest against Cagalli's sacrifice "_Ryu,_" Cagalli said calling the attention of a tall, muscular brunette with jade green eyes, wearing the Terminal Brown loose uniform with the crossed swords under the white asterisk symbols on his shoulder, the same uniform that Kira and the majority of the people in the room where wearing "_Please, Keep my sister safe._"

"You forget Cagalli," Ryu admonished "You're my sister-in-law, so I want to keep you safe as well, please get aboard the _Valhalla_."

"_You know as well as I do that it isn't possible Ryu,_" Cagalli replied smiling slightly "_Make sure you take care of my nephew as well._"

"Cagalli," Ryu whispered frowning "Are you still certain that mine and Kira's child will be a boy?"

Cagalli chuckled "_Knowing you guys' luck all of you kids will be boys._" She declared.

"Sir," one of the soldiers said walking up "Chairmen Clyne's Shuttle has arrived!"

"I see, thank you." Ryu said "Have them escorted to the stasis pods."

"Yessir!" The soldier responded before leaving.

"_Go, Ryu, Kira,_" Cagalli ordered "_Live, for us._"

"Please Sister!" Kira pleaded desperately "Come with us!"

"_I'm sorry Kira,_" Cagalli apologized softly "_But this is something I _must_ do._" And with that the link was cut.

"Sir ma'am, I'm sorry, but it's time." A soldier said approaching them "We all have to go into the stasis pods now."

"Understood," Ryu confirmed "We'll be right there."

The soldier saluted and left as Ryu knelt next to his sobbing wife "Why, why must everyone around me die!" She sobbed desperately "Why Ryu!"

"Not everyone is dead," He denied, placing a hand on her swollen stomach "I'm here, Lacus, Mark, Aisha, Mu and Murrue are here as well, and we still have our child, we haven't lost her yet."

Kira sobbed gently as she leant against him "But..." she protested weakly as he helped her stand.

"We have to Kira," He ordered "For them, C'mon, we don't have much time."

"O-okay." She relented allowing Ryu to guide her.

_Battlefield_

"_3 Minutes till it's time Lady Cagalli._"

"Thanks Kisaka." Cagalli replied gratefully as she guided the Rouge Freedom through the battlefield "We have to hold out till then, have all units regroup at my position, we'll charge them head on."

"_L-lady Cagalli..._"

"We have to Kisaka," She stated "It's the only way to buy enough time for our plan to end this to work."

"_Understood, I'll relay the order, and the ships?_"

"The same applies, have all this with a positron reflector equipped at the forefront of the formation," She ordered "They'll take the opening Salvo."

"_Yes ma'am!_" The line to the _Kusanagi_ closed as Kisaka relayed the orders.

'_I have to do this,_' Cagalli reaffirmed to herself as the Rouge Freedom took its place in front of the Mobile suit formation '_So that the Librarian Works end here and now._'

_Librarian Works Flagship _'Nirvana'

Prayer Reverie sighed as he looked on with boredom at the continuing battle with dull blue eyes as he ran a hand through his blond hair, he was currently sitting on the bridge of Librarian Works flagship surrounded by a crew of Clones looking eerily similar to him "Even after the betrayals, even after the surprises," he said tonelessly "They still cannot defeat us."

"Sir the enemy is regrouping around the Rouge Freedom!" One of the bridge officers reported.

Prayer raised an eyebrow "Oh really," he stated in amusement "Their final stand and the Valkyrie and Dragon are not with them? Ha, Pathetic, I will sortie and destroy them!"

_Cagalli_

"_Ma'am, Nix Providence has launched!_" A pilot informed with fear filling his voice.

"Do not break ranks!" Cagalli snapped "We are the only hope if _Valhalla_ is to survive! All of our hopes, all of our dreams, they _all_ rest in that Station and in the people aboard!"

"_Yes Ma'am!_" The pilots coursed.

'_2 minutes._' Cagalli thought as she boosted the Rouge Freedom forward activating HiMAT and targeting the enemy suits "All forces ATTACK!" She ordered opening fire.

That was the signal for all of the remaining Sol Alliance suits to open fire, something they did with gusto as multiple beams and missiles light up the blackness of space.

_Prayer_

Prayer smirked as he skillfully guided his suit through through the enemy fire "Please as if you could beat me." He mocked as his suits DRAGOON units activated "Now DIE!" He shouted as he fired his DRAGOONs on the enemy suits utterly destroying them before lazily dodging a salvo from the Rouge Freedom. "So the Tigress has come out to play has she?"

_Cagalli_

"Bastard!" Cagalli shouted as she charged at the Nix Providence pulling out her beam saber as her opponent pulled out his own clashing with each other "You will not live past today!"

"_Big words coming from a pathetic life form such as yourself._" Prayer taunted with a laugh "_The only ones who have the slightest chance of beating me are either dead like your husband Athrun or have fled!_"

Cagalli smirked as she saw the timer reach thirty seconds "Don't be so sure," she warned "Because we all will die, now."

"_What?_" Came the confused response.

_'_Valhalla_', Bridge_

The automated timer on the bridge of the Prototype Station reach zero as a loud humming could be heard throughout the ship and an automated voice turned on "Reactor levels at critical, Faster Than Light(FTL) drive core activating."

_Cagalli_

Cagalli smirked as she saw the station begin to move "It ends now," she confirmed "Kisaka, do it."

"_Yes ma'am,_" he replied "_It has been a pleasure to serve you._"

"The pleasure was mine Kisaka." Cagalli informed with a sad smile as the _Kusanagi_ launched a single missile.

"_You think a single missile while stop ME!_" Prayer roared "_It doesn't matter if your friends escape, soon enough I will chase after them and kill them as well before I begin my conquest of the Universe, and you have given me the key to do that!_"

"Heh, you lose, Librarian," Cagalli informed as her suit was pierced by the Nix Providence's beam saber "That is not a missile, but a bomb, a bomb with an antimatter core, a planet killer."

"_What,_" Prayer asked "_No it can't be!_"

Cagalli only smirked as her suit went up in flames and the _Valhalla_ vanished in a burst of speed just as the bomb exploded eradicating everything between Venus and Mars completely, including the Planet Earth itself.

_Years Later, Falcon System_

The _Valhalla_ appeared without a sound in the Falcon System, uncountable Light years from Earth as it began to glide towards the nearest habitable planet, one that had Vague Similarities to its own home planet. The AI Axle aboard the ship activated as it had multiple times over the long journey to scan the nearby Planets to see if they are habitable, scanning the planet his holographic image of a male general wearing an ORB uniform smirked in triumph "Finally." He whispered to himself "Time to wake them up." He paused for a minute as his scans had spotted several satellites orbiting the planet "Seems like we might make some new friends," he said "Better keep hidden for now until Commander Yamato says so."

_Planet_

Lelouch Vi Britannia Stared as he felt the blood on his cheek slid down, he felt the power he was granted by the mysterious girl who somehow moved when she was dead, the power of absolute control, little did he know however, that his plans for a rebellion against his own family are minor compared to what had just arrived in the Falcon System, and the change they bring with them.

END PROLOGUE

Mech Stats

Model number: TNMF-X10A  
Code name: **Rouge** Freedom  
**Unit type:** assault type mobile suit  
Manufacturer: Terminal  
Operator(s): ORB  
First deployment: 18 May C.E. 75  
Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
Powerplant: ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion nuclear fission reactor  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase Shift (PS) armor; Neutron Jammer Canceller  
Fixed armaments: 2 x MA-M01 "Super Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; 2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x M100 "Super Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode; 2 x MMI-M15 "Xiphias 3" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode, 2 x MX2200 beam shield generator**  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): 2 x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2 x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2 x MA-X200 beam sword , 77 x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)**  
**Optional hand armaments: **2x** MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown  
**Pilot:** Cagalli Yula Altha


	2. Chapter 2: Miracle of Shinjuku

Disclaimer: I own neither Code Geass or Gundam SEED

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks_

Wisefox: I have to agree that going out with an anti-matter bomb is hard to beat in terms of ways to die epically, and as for the differences between mobile suits and Knightmares I was aware of that and I have a solution that some may like and some may hate.

Chapter One: Miracle of Shinjuku

_Terminal Prototype Repair and Construction Deep Space Exploration Station '_Valhalla_', in orbit around unidentified planet, Stasis Room_

Ryu groaned as he blinked the crust of his eyes before suddenly coughing and hacked a lob of snot over the side of his tube "Damn that's rough." He stated climbing out of his pod and moving over to his wife's just as she sat up "Morning." He whispered gently as he placed a hand over hers.

"Did it work?" She asked mournfully as he saddened eyes stared into his.

"It did Commanders." A voice stated as the hologram of the Ship's AI appeared next to them "According to the scans taken just before we went to FTL the anti-matter bomb had activated."

"Thank you Axl," Ryu said as he gripped Kira's hand tighter "I take it we are near a habitable planet if we are awake?"

Axl nodded his face grim "They are a somewhat advanced race, humans actually," Axl explained "Although they have yet to reach the space exploration stage."

Ryu frowned "What is it Axl?" He demanded.

Axl sighed as his imaged flickered a little "I have managed to hack into the planets information networks and what I have found does not look good," He said "The Planet, I have taken to calling it Gaia for now, is divided between three great nations, The Chinese Nation, they are comprised of several countries and are about the second largest, the Middle Eastern Federation, third largest, and not very advanced, there is an small independent country, Australia, but the largest power is the Holy Britannian Empire, they have 'subjugated' multiple countries and is essentially larger than the EA was."

"Subjugated?" Kira asked suddenly alert "You don't mean?"

Axl nodded "The Britannia Empire is composed of Tyrants whose national policy is discrimination against the 'Numbers'," Axl continued "The Numbers are the countries who have been conquered, their land, culture, and even names have been taken away." Axl's hologram flickered as he frowned "I have just received an update from one of the data miners I planted, The Third Prince of Britannia, Clovis la Britannia has ordered the destruction of a district in Area 11, former Japan, the Shinjuku District, orders?"

"What is his reason?" Ryu asked standing up as he made his way to the door Kira right beside him.

Axl flickered "Officially it's reconstruction," He stated "But apparently terrorists have stolen something from him, I am having trouble finding out what though."

"Understood, have my suit prepped for launch." Kira said only to be stopped by Ryu as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kira, I know you want to fight, but with your pregnancy..." He said with a concerned look "If you pilot now you would end up harming yourself and the child."

"Then what should I do?" Kira demanded "Just sit here and do nothing as innocents are slaughtered!"

Ryu sighed "I never said that," He said firmly "There still is plenty you can do, coordinate with Axl and get information lines set up, communications, Friend or Foe recognitions, medical aid, there still is plenty you can do, leave the piloting for me, for now anyways."

Kira relented with a sigh "I just feel so useless right now," She admitted ducking her head "With Cagalli and everyone dying to save us and me not able to do anything..."

Ryu pulled her into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her "You are not useless Kira," He whispered "It isn't your fault, they chose to remain behind to give us enough time to escape, they want us to live for the future Kira, so let's build it."

Kira nodded her head softly and kissed him lightly on the lips "Right, I'll head to the command center and organize the medical corps." She said looking at him with a soft look "You stay safe down there."

"I will." Ryu promised before taking off to the hanger "What are the enemy forces like Axl?"

"Sir, they use something they call the Knightmare Frame," Axl explained "They are of similar size to our Vanguards, our regular suits are far superior to theirs."

"Have the First and Second Vanguards prep for launch then and have my custom ready to go as well, we don't want to reveal too much too early." Ryu ordered "My gut's telling to play this carefully, make sure Lacus and Mark are fully informed, also please give Lacus a full rundown on this planets history, she'll most likely be our spokeswomen when we go public."

"Yessir." Axl Confirmed.

_Shinjuku Ghetto_

Lelouch frowned as he saw several battalions enter the area surrounding Shinjuku '_This isn't good, with this many troops entering the battlefield my plans are becoming useless, it's like trying to check your opponent when he has all pieces and I only have the King and a pawn._' He thought to himself as he fiddled with a rook chess piece "R Group, move to section three and fire at thirty degrees to your right," He ordered "P 1-5, move to section 5 and wait five seconds before firing at five degrees to your left."

"_Right!_" The units responded as they moved to follow his orders.

'_How do I win this?_' He questioned himself '_How do I get out of this?_'

"_Hey you!_" Q-1, a female with a familiar voice "_We're taking a pounding here, unless you have reinforcements hidden away somewhere we can't push them out of here!_"

"I know that!" Lelouch snapped back irritated '_My plan was flawless, so where did all of these troops come from?_'

_G-1 Mobile Base_

Clovis sighed in relief as the reinforcement suits poured into the ghetto "Thank you brother for assisting me." He said as he looked to his right where a blond haired steel eyed 19 year old wearing a t-shirted version of the royal family costume was standing.

"Of course Clovis," the fourth prince of Britannia Davis Li Britannia reassured with a nod of his head "My Hounds are happy to assist you."

'_The Hound Squadron,_' Bartley thought to himself '_One of the greatest combat/scout squadrons in the Empire, led by Prince Davis himself, truly a stroke of good fortune he was here looking up on that mysterious tip he received, whatever it was, he's not trusting us with it._'

_Lelouch_

Lelouch's eyes widened as he caught sight of the reinforcements swarming the Ghetto "The Hounds of Britannia?" He said in shock dropping the chess piece he was holding "What is Davis doing here? This isn't good, his troops are scouts, but are also highly skilled in combat, and Davis, unlike Clovis is actually a good Commander."

"_Hey buddy any suggestions?_" Asked Q-1 "_Because we're getting a pounding out here!_"

"_Head to point 2-B,_" A voice broke in before Lelouch could even respond "_From their head east, try and get as many of them following as possible._"

"_Who the hell are you!_" P-2 shouted in frustration.

"_For now, I'm the best chance you got at surviving._" The voice responded "_Mr. Strategist, move 100 meters west from your current location and prepare to fire, the signal will be obvious._"

Lelouch frowned as he thought through the multiple possibilities before relenting with a sigh "Fine." He agreed as he moved his Sutherland to the designated point.

_G-1_

Davis frowned as he noticed the enemy troop movements "Something's not right here," He murmured "Calista, what do you see on ground?"

"_Nothing unusual sir,_" Reported his red haired violet eyed 17 year old female second in command "_Just the retreating troops, do we pursue?_"

"Yes," Davis confirmed "Be careful though, something doesn't smell right."

_Ryu_

"Final layer traversed," Ryu informed as the shaking of atmospheric decent lessened "Switching to flight mode." The Custom Vanguard he was piloting shifted its HiMAT wings folding them in together while several drop pods fell in around him "Remember this is a defensive mission, fire only to force them to retreat, kill only if necessary."

"_Yessir!_" The troops coursed as they prepared themselves.

_Groundside_

Kallen grunted as her custom red colored Glasgow was kicked by one of the attack Sutherlands, the attacking Sutherland was colored black and white signifying it to be a Hound, one of the ace pilots under the command of Prince Davis "Dammit, Back off!" She shouted as she launched her Slash Harkens at the enemy unit only for the unit to counter hers with its own. Taking a brief glance around Kallen swallowed tightly at the multiple Hounds surrounding her "This isn't good." She groaned.

Suddenly bullets started pelting the Hound units disabling them to point that the auto-ejection seat activated removing them from the battle. Looking around for the source Kallen look up into the sky. "My God." She muttered in shock as the sight of dozens of Knightmare Frames descended into Shinjuku, they all looked more human-like than the Sutherland or the Glasgow series, slimmer too as they didn't seem to have the same cockpits as any of the known Knightmares, there was one suit however that was different from the rest, it had a V-crested head with two 'eyes' instead of a singular faceplate, and instead of the grey coloring the other units used this was a mixture of Dark green, black and crimson red and had a pair of 'wings' on the back that seemed to allow the unit to hover as the rest landed.

"_Attention all Britannian Forces,_" A voice crackled through all channels "_I am Commander Ryu Yamato of Terminal, cease your attack on this residential area and remove your troops immediately or we will force you out._"

_G-1_

"The hell?" Davis questioned in shock as he and the rest of the occupants of the command vehicle stared in shock "Is that thing flying?"

Clovis growled "What should we do Davis?" He reluctantly asked "They certainly don't seem to be with the terrorists."

Davis frowned "Ryu Yamato, that is a Japanese style name," He murmured "But I have never heard of Terminal though, can we open a channel with him?"

One of the soldiers nodded "Yes my lord," He confirmed "Do you wish us to do so?"

Davis nodded and leaned against the tactical planning map as he stared at the screen, a video windowed opened showing the interior of the cockpit and the face of the pilot, a he looked to be in his early twenties and hard hard jade green eyes that seemed to pierce straight through the occupants of the room, while his taunt face was visible the helmet he wore hid his hair. "_Are you the ones in command right now?_" The man asked seriously.

"We are," Davis confirmed "I am Davis Li Britannia, fourth Prince in line for the throne, this is my half-brother Clovis La Britannia, third Prince in line for the throne. Are you the commander of these troops?"

The man nodded "_As I said I am Commander Ryu Yamato of Terminal,_" He announced "_Will you pull your troops out of this residential area? Or will we have to force you to leave?"_

Davis fought back a shudder at the chill in the man's voice and the hard glare he was leveling at him "I cannot do that," Davis announced "We are in the process of eliminating rebel forces, unless, you are a part of their forces."

"_We are not_," Ryu denied "_And I can understand removing rebels and terrorists,_" His glare darkened "_But not at the cost of innocent civilians whose only guilty of being born and trying to live._" Ryu seemed to listen to something as he placed a hand on the side of his helmet "_Or Clovis, is this about Project R?_"

Clovis' eyes widened in shock as he paled considerable along with Bartley while Davis frowned in confusion "_I Repeat, pull your troops out, or we _will_ remove them._" Ryu warned as the link shut off.

"Clovis, is this Project R a threat to the homeland in any way shape or form?" Davis asked not turning.

"No it isn't," Clovis denied quickly "The final result we were hoping for was to be a gift to our father."

Davis looked out of the corner of his eyes and stared at his brother "Once this is done with I expect a _Full_ report on this project." Davis warned before opening a vid link "Lloyd, you wanted to test you new Knightmare frame correct?"

Lloyd Asplund smiled cheerily "Of course your highness," He drawled "And we have just fitted the Lancelot with its most critical piece of equipment, may I introduce Private Suzaku Kururugi."

Davis nodded to the brown haired hazel eyed Eleven "Right then, Suzaku you are now promoted to Warrant Officer, do not disappoint me." He said "You are to launch and provide support to the Hounds as they attack these Terminal people, I want their leader's unit captured intact, it has a float unit."

Lloyd's eyes widened comically "They have a working float unit!" He asked in disbelief "But _I_ wanted to be the one to complete it!"

Davis smirked "That is why we are capturing it, you should have some fun dismembering it." He commented "Good luck Warrant Officer."

"Thank you My lord." Suzaku said bowing his head. As the screen cut out.

_Ryu_

"So they chose to fight do they?" Ryu asked rhetorically as he saw the troop movements "Is everyone in position?"

"Yessir," Axl confirmed as a small hologram appeared in the cockpit "Shall we begin?"

"Do it." Ryu ordered as he landed his Vanguard on the ground and drew a heat ninjato in his free hand as his other on held an Assault Rifle "Push them out!"

The Landspinners of his unit activated kicking his suit forward followed by a squad of Assault pack Vanguards as they charged the enemy line.

_R&D Transport Truck_

"Do you understand your mission Suzaku?" Cecile asked the new pilot "And did you manage to read the manual?"

"Yeah," Suzaku confirmed for both questions as he zipped up his suit and allowed it to adjust to his body "What's the enemy strength?"

"Unknown," Lloyd answered seriously "Those Knightmare Frames seem to be quite effective as they are tearing through the Sutherlands like they're not even there, the lead unit hasn't even taken a scratch, even after being hit by a cannon blast."

"I understand." Suzaku replied as he sat down in the control chair of the Lancelot and began the start-up sequence.

_Ryu_

Ryu charged his suit forward and weaved through the slash harkens being fired by the enemy units, Sutherlands if he remembered correctly, and fired his rifle spraying the forces with armor piercing rounds strong enough to severely damage the units and lashed his blade out removing the lower legs of another unit "_Sir this is Recon-1, the main base is launching more units, one of them is vastly different from the rest and unarmed, sending you imagery now._" One of the scouts reported from his Infiltrator Pack Vanguard.

Ryu frowned as he looked at the mobile suit, it was closer to the Vanguards in build although it had that odd cockpit of theirs "An Experimental unit?" Ryu questioned before his radar alerted him to the approaching units, including the new one "Continue the mission, leave this to me."

"_Yessir!_" The squad coursed before moving off to support the rest of the troops as Ryu's Vanguard turned to face the new arrivals.

The new unit stopped in front of him alongside with a pair of the regular Sutherlands "_Please surrender yourself,_" The pilot request "_My lords will surely be merciful if you give up now._"

Ryu barked out a laugh "How naive," He said "The only reason you are asking that is so that you can capture my unit undamaged."'_Although if a take a couple more cannon blasts I won't be undamaged, I'd be dead._'

The three units shifted ready to fight as the two Sutherlands extended their stun tonfa's as the Lancelot made sure it's Blaze Luminous shielding was working.

"Close Combat huh?" Ryu asked discarding the Assault Rifle and drew the other ninjato "How... FOOLISH!" He shouted as he dashed forward and ducked under the one of the Sutherlands retaliatory strike and quickly removed the legs of the unit, moving at high speeds he separated himself from the unit as the cockpit ejected firing the head vulcans at the second Sutherland before it could respond to the sudden movement disabling the unit. His danger senses flashing Ryu spun his suit low letting a pair of the wire guided blades pass by him overhead.

_Suzaku_

Suzaku frowned as he exchanged blows with the leader of the unknown Forces barely holding his own against his opponent who, unlike himself, was actually armed with weapons. "_You do realize you lost before this fight even began right?_" His opponent asked.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku demanded angrily ducking his Frame under a slash and attempted to punch the opposing Frame only for it to grab his suits hand.

"_You have just started piloting haven't you?_" The pilot asked "_Meanwhile I have fought in three wars, and have years of experience under my belt,_" Suzaku grunted as the Lancelot shook from the impact of the opposing Frame kicking him "_And I still have tricks up my sleeves._" With that the opposing suit leapt into the air and unfolded its cannons over the shoulders and fired on Suzaku who managed to get his Blaze Luminous shielding up in time but still skidded back from the force of the blow, looking up Suzaku's eyes widened at the sight of even More suits falling into the combat Zone.

"_All units this is Prince Davis, I am ordering a full out retreat!_" The radio crackled "_We have clearly lost this fight, all units fall back!_"

_Ryu_

Ryu sighed and lent back in his seat as he watched the descending Vanguards Curiously "Have all units set up a defensive perimeter around the area and have the locals gathered into one area and aid them in taking stock in the damages," Ryu ordered "Also be sure to clear a landing zone for the Medical Forces."

"Understood Commander." Axl responded his image flicker "Medical Corps on route."

Ryu sighed and eyed the remaining resistance fighters exit their Frames and look up in awe at the descending forces "You know, this reminds me of Africa." He announced as he brought his suit in for a landing.

_Kallen_

Kallen Kozuki exhaled a breath of awe as a majestic winged Knightmare Frame landed in front of them "I never seen a Knightmare like that before." She breathed, the midsection of the suit opened up as a helmeted man stepped out and grabbed the zip line.

"I guess we should thank them," Kaname Ohgi said as he walked forward followed by Kallen and Shinichiro Tamaki.

When the man touched down he reached up and pulled off his helmet revealing a brown haired green eyed man that looked to be of Japanese Decent "Are you the ones in command around here?" He asked seriously his green eyes scanning all of them.

"Yes, I'm Kaname Ohgi," Ohgi said stepping forward "This is Kallen Kozuki and Shinichiro Tamaki. You have our deepest thanks for saving us."

The man nodded "I am Ryu Yamato, Commander in the Terminal Forces," He said introducing himself "We will need your aid in setting relief and supply stations up as well as clearing a landing zone for supply Landers."

Ohgi nodded "Can I ask you something?" He asked to which Ryu nodded "Do you know who the person commanding us before you arrived was."

Yu shook his head "No I don't," He denied "But if we do learn something we will inform you."

"H-hey just a sec," Tamaki shouted "Is Terminal a resistance group of some kind? Because I never heard of them before!"

"No we are not a resistance group," Ryu informed "We just couldn't stand back and watch as innocents are slaughtered, if you'll excuse me I have landing operations to oversee."

Ryu sighed as he walked away and looked around and spotted a circle of captured POWs surrounded by a group of Vanguards and walked up ignoring the shouts of 'Eleven Dogs' and other such insults before raising a hand calling attention to him "Who among you is the highest ranking?" He asked loudly getting their attention as his eyes swept over them.

A sigh could be heard as a red headed violet eyed teen stood up "I am, Calista Shae of the Hounds." She said defiantly.

If Ryu was surprised by her age he never showed it he gestured her forward waiting patiently as she moved forward unruffled by the fact her hands were bound behind her back "I'll be sending you ahead in jeep," Ryu stated "You are to inform your commanders that we are releasing his men as soon as we finish our landing operations."

Calista blinked "You're releasing us?" She asked "Without making demands?"

Ryu nodded "Terminal rarely bargains using POWs," He informed gesturing for her to follow him to a transport that was offloading vehicles "And so long as they do nothing to prevent our landings, the troops will be returned, heck we'll even feed them for him." Calista blinked as she entered the jeep and turned the keys "A Vanguard will be escorting you to the defense perimeter, so don't try anything."

Calista nodded and drove off with an Assault Vanguard close behind.

_Medical Tents_

Kira moved through the tents giving off orders and directions to the various crews and workers making sure everything was in order, peeking into a tent she spotted something that nearly broke her heart, a young child no older than five holding the hand of who Kira assumed to be the girl's mother next to a male both of whom were obviously dead as the girl sobbed. Kira walked over to the girl and knelt down as best as she could with her pregnancy "Are these your parents?" Kira asked the girl gently.

The girl sobbed and nodded "Why won't she wake up?" She asked desperately.

Kira looked sympathetically down on the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid their dead." She informed her heart breaking at the sounds of the girl's sobs intensifying and pulled the girl into her and allowed her to sob into her chest frowning at how thin the poor girl was and rocked her gently slowly standing up puffing out a breath as she pulled the girl up as well "Your mother is in a better place now sweetie," Kira assured "And the day will come where you _will_ see her again."

"Really?" The girl questioned her brown eyes searching as she hiccupping.

Kira nodded reassuringly "It won't be for a long time, but at least you have the memories of her in here," She said tapping her head "And here," She tapped her chest were the heart was "Will always hold your mother's love, and your love for her," Kira smiled at the girl who slowly returned it "What's your name?"

"M-Midori." Midori answered.

Kira smiled "That is a beautiful name," Kira said making the girl blush "My name is Kira Yamato. Tell me are you hungry?" Midori nodded as her stomach growled at the thought of food "Then let's get something to eat."

Over the next couple hours Kira fed and bathed the girl revealing her black shoulder length hair, Kira had also redressed her in a green long-sleeved t-shirt and blue shorts as well as a fresh undergarments and socks and a new pair of brown running shoes. It was dusk by the time Kira had finished up and the pair were sitting down with Midori resting her head in Kira's lap as Kira gently stroked the girl's head as she drifted off to sleep "Mommy." The girl whispered softly making Kira blink before smiling at the girl.

A couple of minutes later Ryu poked his head into the tent and chuckled at the sight of the pair "Who is this?" He asked quietly kneeling next to his wife.

"An orphan," Kira said softly "Her name is Midori."

Ryu's saddened at the news and sighed "Perhaps she would like a new family?" He asked smirking at Kira's blink "I saw you two moving around the camp," He admitted "And I saw how happy you made each other."

Kira smiled at her husband and pulled him into a passionate kiss, they both pulled away when they felt Midori stir "Mommy?" She questioned looking up at Kira.

Kira smiled sadly at Midori and stroked her hair back "Sorry Midori," She whispered as Midori realized who it was "Midori, this is my husband Ryu, and I think he has something he want to ask you."

Ryu smiled gently as he knelt in front of Midori "Midori, Me and Kira were wondering," He began speaking gently "If you would like to be our daughter-"

He wasn't able to go any further as Midori shouted out an enthusiastic 'YES' that was heard from throughout the camp as she leapt into Ryu who quickly caught her as she sobbed happily into his shoulder tightly hugging him as he chuckled and returned the hug, grunting he stood up and held out a hand to Kira to help her stand "C'mon," He said "I think we best get to the tent they set up for us." He suggested as the newly expanded family headed to their rooming for the night.

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

Mobile Suits

**Unit Number**: TMDF-013  
**Code Name**: Vanguard  
**Unit Type**: Internal Defense Multi Mode Mobile Suit  
**Head Height**: 6ft.  
**Powerplant**: Miniaturized Ultracompact Battery  
**Special Design Features**: Pananormic Cockpit, Landspinners  
**Fixed Armaments**: 50mm vulcans stored in head; 2x Armor Schneider, Stored in inner arms  
**Optional Armaments**: Assault Pack: Assault Rifle; Shield with 2x Clips for assault rifle, Heat shotel, mounted on back, hand carried in use.  
Infiltrator Pack; Mirage Colloid, enhanced sensor suite backpack, High Impact Sniper Rifle(HISR), Heat Ninjato.  
Havoc Pack; Recoilless Rifle, mounted on left shoulder OR 2x missile launchers each with 20 serpent class missiles mounted on each shoulder; Bazooka with 7 extra shots stored down both legs  
**Appearance**: Look similar to the GM Striker with a standard Grey color scheme with aces having their own unique scheme  
**Notes**: The Vanguard was designed to protect Valhalla's interior should any enemy forces manage to board the station, due to the miniaturized battery on the unit the Vanguard cannot support the power extensive beam weaponry, it's only thanks to the combined efforts of ZAFT, ORB, Terminal and the Junk Guild that they were able to create a mirage colloid that could be support by the unit, it found new use when Valhalla arrived in the newly discovered solar system where they could combat Knightmares without revealing their true military strength

**Unit Number**: TMDF-013HMA  
**Code Name**: Vanguard High Mobility Type Ace Type  
**Unit Type**: Internal Defense Close Quarters Transformable Mobile Suit  
**Head Height**: 6ft.  
**Powerplant**: Miniaturized Ultracompact Battery  
**Special Design Features**: Pananormic Cockpit, Landspinners, Luna Titanium Armor, HiMAT wings, Magnetic Coated Joints  
**Fixed Armaments**: 50mm vulcans stored in head; 2x Armor Schneider, Stored in inner arms, hand carried in use; 2x Heat Ninjatos, stored on waist hand carried in use; 2x 100mm cannons, stored in the HiMAT wings, assault rifle with 2x extra clips in on each hip  
**Appearance**: Look similar to the GM Striker Custom with the HiMAT wings from Freedom, and primary dark green with black joints and crimson faceplate color scheme  
**Notes**: The Ace Unit of the Vanguards, unlike the rest of the Vanguards it can fly unassisted using the HiMAT wings on it and has a stronger armor comprising of Luna Titanium, while not as strong as the Variable Phase Shift Armor it does not have any energy cost thus producing less strain on the battery supply. The reason most of these features where not included on the main production line was due the high production costs and the rarity of the ore used for Luna Titanium.


	3. AN

Now some of you may have heard that Fanfiction is going to start cracking down on certain types of fics, namely those that have large amounts of lemons and excessive violence, which I think would end up removing **_anything_ **rated M or higher, maybe even more, so I ask of you, in the words of the Immortal Kamina, Who in the f*ck do you think we are! Fight the power!

Sincerely

DragonKnightRyu AKA Thomas B. Johnston


End file.
